A Netherborne and Ponies
by ConEmber
Summary: I am co-authoring this with Spazington36. ConEmber and Victor are sent to Equestria by the squids. Will they ever get back to Minecraftia? Will they survive the land of ponies? OC's will be accepted until chapter 4 and sheets are inside.
1. The Big Fall

**First off, I would like to say that I'm not a super fan of MLP, I have base knowledge and that's about it. In this story Spazington36 is my co-author and she writes just as much of this as I do. With that all out of the way let's go see what's going on with ConEmber and Victor. This story takes place after FTGF, it's still not done so don't worry, this isn't a direct sequel.**

* * *

_ConEmber's POV_

After my adventure Victor and I became close friends. We were walking through Budder City when something happened, something that would change our lives forever.

We heard the intercom scream, "Retarded squids on the horizon! Approximately 3 kiloblocks out! Prepare for battle!"

"Well," The black clad man next to me said, "This is going to be interesting."

"Victor," I said, "You are very right."

We rushed to the armory to grab our guns. When we got there every recruit was fighting to get a sword or bow. I grabbed Victor and shot the ground below us. We shot over the crowd in the front and ran to the secret gun rack. When we got there we saw Bobcat trying to get the gun rack to unlock, "Stupid keypad," The wither dragon said.

"Let me handle it," Victor said as he pushed Bobcat to the side. The 22 year old put in a code and the gun racks came out of the floor just like they did four years ago. I grabbed the shotgun, Bobcat the Ender rifle, and Victor took the redstone full auto. We rushed out of the armory to see that the squids had gotten here already and three of them were holding Sky in their tentacles. Bobcat sniped the one on the left while Victor and I rushed the other two. I slashed the squid I was fighting and shoved my gun and shot it in the mouth. When I turned around and Victor had finished his squid.

"Thanks guys," Sky said.

"No problem sir," Victor said, "We need to go, now."

Me and Victor helped Sky to the infirmary. When we got there we heard a squid say, "SKY ARMY, YOU FOOLISH FOOLS, YOU CANNOT STAND AGAINST OUR ARMY OF RETARDED SQUIDS! GIVE US YOUR BEST FIGHTERS AND WE WILL LEAVE YOU!"

"You know he means us," I said to Victor.

"Us and Bobcat," Victor replied.

We walked out to see thousands of retarded squids in the sky. I screamed, "Hey retards! You want us right!?"

They all turned to us. Two flew towards us and grabbed us with their tentacles. They flew us up to where the squid king was, he was a squid but the color of gold, "So," The squid king said, "You two are the best fighters in the whole Sky Army? You seem like you would be weaker than a baby squid."

"Hate to burst your bubble, your royal grossness," I said, "But I'm a Netherborne and Victor is the only one that I know of that can make me break a sweat."

"Take off the brown haired one's glasses," The King squid ordered. The retarded squid holding me took off my sunglasses and my white eyes showed, "So, Netherborne," The king continued, "How does it feel knowing you will never see one of your friends again?"

"I'll see them again," I taunted, "Your kind is so stupid you'd put me behind a door that was unlocked, had broken hinges, and no walls around it."

That really got him mad, "You say MY kind is stupid, look at your father, a god who fought and lost against Notch, just did the same thing again! He didn't even change his strategies, he went and just tried to fight Notch head on! No one can do that, not even your brother could."

"Then explain how Notch died fighting Sora," I said.

"You will not survive this confrontation," the king said, "You and Victor will die today."

With that the squids holding us flew us to the bowels of the ship to a portal frame made of diamonds with a rainbow portal in it, "Throw them in," The king said.

The retarded squids threw us in and we were sent through a tube of radiance and light. Victor and I fell through the sky of some new place. I landed on the branch of a tree and broke it, repeat that until I hit the ground. Right before I passed out from the pain I heard someone say, "Holy crap, what is this?!"

* * *

**Cliffha****nger of doom for first chapter, keep in mind that this is a story that I am co-authoring Spazington36. Thanks for reading and like everything else I will accept OC's until chapter four no alicorns. Here's the sheets:**

**MLP OC's:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age Group:**

**Kind of Pony:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family (optional, no royal relations): **

**Other:**

* * *

**Minecraft OC's:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Powers (optional):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**How they got to where ConEmber and Victor are:**

**Family (optional):**

**Other:**


	2. Getting Around Town

**Spazington36 signing in here! I've made the next chapter of A Netherborne and Ponies. So here's da next chapter!**

_ConEmber's P.O.V.  
_  
I woke up in a room. It looked nothing like where we were before. I saw Victor in another bed next to mine. He looked like he was still knocked out from that fall. I sat up and took notice of my surroundings. We were in a white building that looked like a hospital. I also noticed that there were a couple of bandages on my arms and legs. Probably from hitting the tree branches. Just then a purple creature, a female pony I think, came in the room. She said, "Thank Celestia you two are fine. You both took quite a fall." I looked at her wondering who she is and why can she talk.

She said, "Oh let me introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I brought you two here after I found you guys."

I replied, "My name is ConEmber and that's Victor. Thanks for helping us."

Twilight said, "Your welcome. How did you two fall out of the sky anyway?"

I answered, "Well it's a long story." I explained it all to her. From how we fell from the sky because of the retarded squids.

She said, "Woah. I have to tell Celestia about this, but not right now. Right now I need to show you around Ponyville while we wait for your friend to wake up." So I carefully got off of the bed and followed Twilight. We exited the building and I noticed that everything was livelier. Twilight walked over to a tree that looked like a house and said, "This is my house and the library." She continued showing me to places until there was nowhere else to show unless we take the train. The whole time Twilight was showing me around people, or ponies I should say, stared at me. Probably because nopony knew why I looked like this, who I am, or if I'm an enemy or not. We walked back to the hospital. As we walked back I thought, _So in this world everyone is a pony?_ I just shrugged and continued walking back to the hospital. As I walked into the hospital room that Victor was still in, I noticed he woke up. The first thing I asked him was, "When did you wake up and are you ok?"

He answered, "Just about 30 minutes ago and I'm fine. A couple of bruises and cuts from the fall but fine."

I replied, "Well that's a relief." Victor got off the bed and we exited the building once again. From there Twilight showed us a place where we can stay. It reminded me of the Sky Army quarters in Budder City. We thanked her and she gave us the currency used in this world. They called it bits. She gave us enough to rent a room for a couple of days. We said bye and went to our room.

**And that's Ch 2 for you. Hope you all enjoyed! Spazington out! **_**Italics and bold is ConEmber, sorry this is half as long as my usual chapters, but I didn't write it XP**_


	3. Two Intros and a Party

**Hey guys, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in and before we get started I would like to tell you to put your OC's in the reviews so that Spasington can see them as well. Sorry this took so long to write but I swear school will give me gray hair before I'm 25. With that out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

ConEmber's POV

When Victor and I walked into our room we saw it had two beds big enough, for well, a pony. It still amazes me that ponies, who don't even have fingers I might remind you, can make stuff like this. Then I remembered something, "Hey, Victor?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Where are our weapons?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Do you remember the way back to the hospital?"

"A little bit of it."

"Alright, I'll go to the roof to see if I can find it," I said walking toward the door. When I opened it there was a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane standing there with her hoof raised as if to knock on the door, "Uh, hello. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Rainbow Dash," She said, "I heard that some sort of creatures fell from the sky and that they were staying here."

"How freaking fast does news spread around here?" I said walking past her to get to the roof.

"Considering that you guys dropped almost right on to Twilight's head you didn't stay a secret for long," Rainbow said. I walked up the nearest stairwell I could find and Rainbow Dash trotted up behind me, "You know I could just fly you to where ever you're going."

"Thanks but I have my own means of travel," I said while fire enveloped me. I shut my eyes and I opened them to see that I was standing on the last step in front of a door. I opened it and walked out onto the roof. I looked around for the hospital, maybe a red plus would be on the building.

"You know what that was?" Rainbow said behind me.

"What what was?" I asked

"That fire teleport-y thing." She elaborated, "It… was… AWESOME!" I shook my head and continued to look for the hospital, "What are you looking for?" She asked as she flew in front of me.

"The hospital," I simply said (awesome alliteration).

"Well it's in the other direction," she said pointing her hoof to somewhere behind me.

I turned around and first thing I saw was a big red plus about 50 blocks (meters) away, "Thanks," I said and walked back to the door.

"Hey where you going?" Rainbow asked.

"The hospital," I said as I started to walk down the stairs to my room. When I got there I opened the door and saw that no one was there. I assumed that Victor was in the bathroom because I heard a flush. I saw Victor come out of a room from the side, "Hey, Vic."

He was startled by me and asked, "So, did you find the hospital?"

"Yeah, I did. It's about 50 blocks to the back of here."

"Alright, let's go," He said.

We walked out of the hotel and around the back toward the hospital. As we walked through the street I bumped into a pink pony and said, "Oh, sorry." She screamed and sprinted away from me, "Was it something I said?"

We walked to the hospital and asked the nurse pony where our stuff was.

"Oh, do you mean those swords and guns?"

"Yeah, those are ours," I said.

"I am so sorry, but you can't get those unless you get the pony who checked you in sign them out."

"Well that's stupid," Victor said.

"How so?" She asked.

"Why can't we just prove those weapons are ours?" I asked putting a hand over Victor's mouth.

"Well if you can prove that they are yours I guess you can," She said.

"The diamond sword and shot gun have an inscription on them that reads, 'To whomever steals this, may Notch have mercy on their soul.'"

"Well those are yours," She said as she gave me my gun and sword, "What about you?" She asked Victor.

"Um, the sword has an amethyst on the bottom of the hilt and the gun has 'Forget stealing this,' written on it in white paint," Victor said.

"Alright, here you go," She said and handed him his iron sword and redstone full auto.

"Thanks," Victor and I said to her on our way out.

I sheathed my sword and put my gun on my back, "So, you want to get something to eat?" I asked Victor.

"Um, sure, but where?" He said.

"How about the hotel?" I said.

"That sounds good," Victor responded.

We walked back and when we went in the lights suddenly turned on and a lot of ponies screamed, "SURPRISE!" I went into battle mode, I reached for my sword and shot gun before I realized that this was just a party.

"Well, this is interesting," I said.

The pink pony from earlier ran up to me and said at seventy words per second, "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and this is your welcome to Ponyville party!"

"Welcome to Ponyville party?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," Pinkie started, "Because I don't know who you are and I know every pony in Ponyville and if you're new that means you don't have any friends and if you don't have friends then you'll be sad and lonely and no one wants to be sad and lonely!"

"Well, than, thanks Pinkie!" I said to her.

I'm going to like this town, I can tell

**Alright guys that's it, if you want detail on the party than I suggest you stick with us until next chapter and I'm sorry that no OC's have been included up to this point. Thanks for reading and Spazington will write you guys later.**


	4. NaP Chapter Delay

**Hey guys, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in and today I have some bad news. Spazington doesn't have access to her computer, iPad, or other miscellaneous items that will help her write the next chapter. So it may take a while. **

**If you don't like waiting that much and want some background info on ConEmber and Victor (especially ConEmber) I suggest you check out my other story, "Fighting the Good Fight," or if you've been reading that you could check out Journey's End, or if you've been reading that too you could go check out EndyTheKid14 for his story called, "In Minecraft: Book One." It's a little hard to decode at first but I think it will turn into a great story. **

**Any way guys, that's about it today and we'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	5. A Counterpart Pegasus Pt 1

**Hey guys, what's up? ConEmber signing in. Spazington is OOC (out of commission) for a little while and she asked me if I could write chapters for this. So with that out of the way, let's hop right in.**

ConEmber's POV

At the party for Victor and me there were a LOT of ponies. One pony was standing away from every pony else, she was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. I walked over and tried to make conversation, "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Fluttershy," She whispered.

"What?" I said.

"Fluttershy," She said slightly louder.

"Hm," I said, "Neat name. So I'm just going to take a guess that you aren't used to this many ponies around, are you?"

"No," She started, "I'm not. I mostly deal with animals."

"What kinds of animals?" I asked.

"All different kinds," She said, "I especially enjoy working with the cute ones."

"Cool," I said, "I bet you help out a lot in this town," When I finished saying that four fillies ran past and one of them knocked me down. "Excuse me for a second," I said to Fluttershy. I flammaported ("flamma" means "fire" in Latin) in the direction they went. I saw them running through the legs of other ponies and I thought _It's time to have some fun_. I pulled a light green potion out of my pocket, popped off the cork and drank it. I began to shrink to about a quarter of my usual size. I ran after them through the legs of ponies. When I caught up to them I went to the side and ran faster. I went in front of them and startled the one in front, a little orange Pegasus filly with a short purple mane and tail.

"AH!" She screamed reared and fell backwards.

"Scootaloo, are you ok?" A little yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail asked the orange Pegasus.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said getting up.

"Hey mister, what's your problem?" A rose colored alicorn with a black mane and tail asked.

"Oh, not really anything. Just that one of you knocked me down," As I said this I started growing back to normal size.

"Uh, sorry but you have the wrong fillies," said a white filly with a pink and lavender mane and tail, "None of us knocked anypony down."

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, keyword there, 'anypony,' and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a pony."

"Oh Applebloom there you are," A voice with a southern accent said to my right, "I've been looking all over for you," As I heard that an orange mare with a yellow mane and tail and a cowboy hat came up to the yellow mare, who I guessed was Applebloom, "Come on, we need to get back to the orchard. We still have a lot of work to do."

"Alright Applejack," Said Applebloom, "Bye guys."

She walked off and the other three were still looking at me, "So why do you assume it was us who knocked you down?"

"Who else would be distracted enough to run into someone?"

"Princess!" A strong male voice said behind me. I used my thermal and sensed a quite large source of heat coming towards me quite fast. I turned around and something slammed into me, hard.

"Notch almighty, you're heavy," I said. Whatever was on me put my arm behind my back.

"Mind telling me what you were going to do to the princess," The voice said.

"Flame Mane!" I heard the alicorn's voice say, "Get off of him."

"Your majesty?" The pony who tackled me, apparently named Flame Mane, said questioning.

"He doesn't seem like a bad whatever he is," She said.

I held up my free hand and held up my index (pointer) finger, "I would be happy to tell you what I am if your friend gets off me."

The pony got off of me and I got up. I looked around to see the pony was a yellow Pegasus with a red and orange tail, fire looking mane, and orange feathered wings and he was sitting down, "I'm her guard."

I cracked my neck and said sarcastically, "Impressive response time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

Victor ran up and asked, "Con, what the crud happened?"

"Just met some new friends," Then I realized what Flame Mane had called the alicorn, "Hold on, guard, did you call her a princess?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He said, "She is Princess Rosetta of Equestria."

"Huh," I said, "I did not see that coming."

Rosetta sighed and said, "Flame, you don't need to do this."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Attack anypony who tries to talk to me," She said.

"To be fair I don't exactly look friendly," I said.

"See! Even the stranger is on my side!" Flame said.

"Yeah and you caused the pain in mine," I said.

The pegasus looked at me and said, "You aren't helping."

I shrugged and Rosetta said, "Flame, I gave you the day off. You don't need to keep be this protective of me."

"It's my job to protect you and the rest of equestrian," Flame responded.

"Every day but today. Just enjoy the party, get to know this thing-" She was cut off by me.

"I'm right here you know," I said.

"Yeah and we don't know what you are, so if you told us we wouldn't have to refer to you as, 'that thing,' now would we?" The young princess said.

"Oh, me?" I said, "I'm the only Netherborne to ever be where ever we are, best swordsman this side of the Aether, only one to EVER beat Herobrine in straight combat, and the sole wielder of the hellfire. Any more questions?"

"What's a Netherborne?" Flame asked.

"A descendant of the embodiment of evil," I started, "Chaos, destruction, and fire. A descendant of the greatest and most powerful evil ever known, Herobrine."

"Well then," The yellow Pegasus said again, "You'll have to be closely monitored."

"Didn't you say what he said before?" Victor said, "He's the only one to beat Herobrine in combat! He's the one who defeated the source of all evil the second time."

"I've never heard of him," Rosetta said.

"Well what would you expect?" I asked, "He's not exactly from to this dimension."

"What do you mean, 'This dimension?" Said Twilight's voice behind me, "Are there others?"

"Where did you think Vic and I came from?" I said.

"And I have one more question," Flame said and stood up, "Why do you sound so much like me? Wielder of the hellfire, best swordsman, defeater of a being of chaos and death. You sound like an exact copy of me, mentally."

**Aaaaaaaaand cliff hanger of doom! Why does Flame Mane see a parallel between himself and ConEmber? Who else will this involve? Where are the OC's? You'll find out soon enough on, A Netherborne and Ponies!**


	6. A Counterpart Pegasus Pt 2

**So, last time Flame Mane saw a parallel between him and ConEmber. Oh, and before I forget again, Rosetta belongs to Spazington36, and Flame Mane belongs to me. What will this mean for the Pegasus and Netherborne? Find out…**

ConEmber's POV:

"Wait, what?" I asked the yellow Pegasus.

"You control fire," The equine began, "And I can too. You defeated a being of chaos and destruction, as have I. You say you're the best swordsman from your dimension, I am the best fighter in Equestria," He got in my face before saying the next sentence, "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest I think whoever did this to me expects me to be dead," I responded to him.

"Why would they want you dead?" Flame Mane backed up and walked around me as he interrogated me.

"Because I insulted their whole kind and fought alongside their arch nemesis," I stated calmly.

"And who wanted you dead?" Flame asked.

"A species of aquatic life forms called squids," I told him.

"You're kidding right?" The winged horse said, "Squids?"

"Obviously you don't have an army of them trying to destroy everyone and everything you hold dear," I said bitterly.

"No," He said, the anger in his voice obvious, "An army of changelings already did that."

He walked away after he said that. "It's still a sensitive subject for him," Rosetta said, "He hasn't been able to open to anypony, or anything for that matter, since the changelings attacked Canterlot."

"Canterlot?" Victor and I said in unison.

"The capital of Equestria, duh," Scootaloo said.

"Well, what happened?" I questioned.

"A few months ago, during the wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor," Rosetta began, "An army of changelings invaded Canterlot, luckily I wasn't there when it happened. Flame wasn't so lucky. He was living in the city with his parents at the time and they…Didn't make it."

I looked in the direction Flame Mane went, "Oh…Well now I feel like a jerk." (Best I could do to keep this MLP level of maturity)

"You didn't know," Rosetta said, "How could you?"

"But there's still one thing that I want to know," I told her, "He said that he had killed a being of death and destruction, who was it?"

"Queen Chrystallis," Rosetta said, "The leader of the changelings. This caught the attention of Princess Celestia, my sister. That's what got him a position in the royal guard training academy. He was offered a scholarship and he took it. I guess Flame doesn't want what happened to him happen to anyone else. I feel sorry for him, really."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?' what?" Rosetta responded.

"Why do you feel sorry for him?" I elaborated, "If he's as similar to me as he says he is than he doesn't want any pity from anyone."

"Well excuuuuuse me for feeling sorry for my friend," Rosetta said.

"You can feel sorry for him all you want," I started, "But that's not going to bring his parents back. Like my friend always says, 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

"Just try telling him that," Rosetta responded while rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I will," I told her with a smile and walked off.

_*Time Skip and POV change*_

Flame Mane's POV

_That guy has no idea what it's like to have someone he loves die in front of him, _I thought, _Hold on Flame, don't get angry. You know what happens when you get too angry._ I thought back to the guard academy when another colt was making fun of me

_*Flashback*_

I was back in the training academy walking through the main hall way.

"You are a parentless freak," a muscular light blue unicorn colt said to me. I just kept walking trying to ignore the mention of my parents, "What? You deaf too?" He continued to harass me.

"No," I retorted, "I'm just smart enough to know when to not answer."

He smirked, "So you know that I'm right. Good, everypony should know their place here."

"Actually," I started calmly, "While you're right my parents are no longer with us, I am not a freak."

"Really?" He said mockingly, "A yellow Pegasus son of a white and an orange unicorn? And you can control limited amounts of magic. Yeah, that's not a freak at all."

Now he was starting to get on my nerves, "No it isn't actually, my grandfather on my dad's side was a Pegasus and my grandmother on my mother's side was yellow."

"Doesn't change the fact that you may be an illegitimate colt of someone other than your father," He said with ridicule in his voice.

I instant felt anger rush through me as he insulted my dead mother, "What did you just say?" I asked with a calm anger in my voice.

"I said that your mother was a skank and you are an accident," He responded with superiority in his voice.

"You really should have said something else," I said as I lunged at him.

He spun to the side, shoved me to the ground and held me there, "And why should I have said something else?" He whispered in my ear.

"Because there is no fury like a man whose dead mother was insulted," I said and hit him in the stomach with my front right hoof. He stumbled back and fell backwards onto his back (lots of backs in this sentence). I stood up and I felt a strange feeling in my gut, I thought it was anxiety or fear because I thought that I'd never be able to beat a unicorn in a no holds barred fight. He was getting up when I ran up turned around and bucked him in the side of his chest.

"That's it," He said and let loose a beam of magic at me. I shut my eyes, turned away, and put my wings in front of me for some protection. I expected to get annihilated but when the beam hit my wings I only felt a slight pressure where the beam made contact. I opened my eyes and looked at my wings. I was utterly shocked, they were on fire and seemed to be invulnerable to his magic. The unicorn seemed to finally notice I wasn't screaming in pain and stopped his blast to look at me. He was about as shocked as I was, "Oh, sweet Celestia, no." He turned and ran from me. I looked at me wings with a mix of surprised horror, relief, and hope. Horror because my wings were on fire, relief because I was pretty much unscathed from that fight, and hope that I might be able to finally be able to coast on my combat grades instead of having to keep my grade average in that and my academics.

"Impressive kid," I heard a voice behind me that I knew.

I turned around and came to attention as I saw the captain of the guard, Shining Armor, "Thank you sir," I said to him.

"At ease private," The captain said, "I see that you have a lot of potential, you also have power that you can't control," As he said the second part he nodded to my wings, "How would you like to be my personal apprentice so that you can learn? Who knows? You might even become a prince because you master this magic."

My mouth dropped. I was so stunned by the offer and the possibility of being a prince, that I just nodded my head.

The white unicorn chuckled, "I was originally going to pick Thunder Head for this but you seem like a much better candidate." Thunder Head was a dark grey unicorn with a yellow mane, a lightning bolt for a cutie mark, and was the head of my class with both combat and academics, "Yes I believe that you would excel in the kind of training that most unicorns would struggle with."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" I asked.

"Granted," He said

"Do the 'most unicorns' include your sister?" I asked half joking.

Shining chuckled again, "No, not Twily," He said, "But you should know, this training won't be easy, and to graduate you would have to beat a member of last year's graduating class."

"I still accept the offer, sir" I told him.

"And when we start the training, just call me 'Shining.' It will make things so much simpler."

_*Flashback End*_

"Yeah that was the life," I said to myself, "Being trained by the best of the best, to be the best of the best. I just have to go for a walk." Walks always calmed me down, besides if that didn't work the Everfree Forest is just a few blocks west of here and it wouldn't be too hard to find a timberwolf or two. I walked about a mile before I decided to go back to where I was staying, Celestia had rented a double room at Sugar Cube Corner for Rosetta and me. I went into the lobby, "Hey Pinkie, party over so soon?" I asked the pink pony behind the counter.

"Well right after you left one of the whatever they are left looking for you," She explained.

"You didn't tell them where I was staying, did you?" I asked her.

"Nope," She said and swung her head to the side.

"Good," I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room. When I opened the door I saw that Rosetta was already asleep. I smiled, shut the door, and walked to my bed. _This has been an interesting day,_ I thought to myself, _Good thing we're leaving tomorrow, I think Rosetta is pretty exhausted. I swear that filly could go for days before getting sleep._ With that comical thought I went to sleep.

**Guys I have a serious matter to discuss: I need MLP OC's. I have gotten more than enough MC OC's so the submission is closed for those. I need at least 4 but I'll take more. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, or a combination of all of the above.**


End file.
